


laugh until our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, because she's so in love, bi character(s), dianetti, gina breaks a phone, jake is such a good friend, soft & cute ending (i guess), sorry i don't even know what i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina Linetti never imagined that she would be pining for someone. Especially not Rosa Diaz. That just wasn't how things were supposed to work. And yet, her heart decided to pine. And for Rosa Diaz, of all people.





	laugh until our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> sdfdssdfs so it's been a REALLY long time since i ever wrote anything in past tense, because if you read my work, i write in mostly present tense, so i kept on messing up while writing this and if there are any pieces that are present tense instead of past (ex. 'says' instead of 'said') i deeply apologize.

Gina didn't pine. It was against her very nature, because if she liked someone, she'd ask them out and they would obviously say yes. Gina had never been rejected, and she wasn't afraid of being rejected. Nobody could ever dare say no to her charm and irresistible beauty.

And then Rosa came along, and suddenly rejection became Gina's worst fear.

Rosa Diaz was not the kind of person that was soft and romantic. She was tough and smart and scary. And Gina wasn't sure which of those three qualities had her falling for Rosa, but she concluded that she fell in love with Rosa because of all of those qualities; because of everything Rosa was.

It didn't take long for Gina to get on Rosa's good side. Gina just had to do some hardcore snooping, buy Rosa herbal tea from her favorite place, remember the detective's name, and avoid bothering her.

And so one day, Gina walked into work super hungover. Before she knew it, Gina was throwing up in the bathroom at the precinct when Rosa came in and walked her to a place… a magical secret bathroom. "I'm in Babylon," Gina whispered sleepily upon seeing it.

Rosa frowned. "What?"

"Don't tell me this place doesn't have a name. It's Babylon now," Gina said, closing her eyes after catching a glimpse of a smile forming on Rosa's face.

Suddenly she had Rosa's phone number in her contacts and they were constantly texting each other; making fun of people and discussing things that had happened. One day, Gina accidentally sent a text meant for Rosa to Detective Amy… whatever her last name was, realizing her mistake too late. Amy was a detective, obviously. Gina didn't want anyone snooping around and finding out that she _liked_ Rosa.

However, Amy was not one for much snooping, at least not when it came to Gina or Rosa; most probably because of the intimidating aura that drifted around the two.

Later, Rosa came over to Gina's apartment to crash for the night. "I'm moving, you know, because Amy decided to visit. All of my stuff is in boxes, and I don't want to be at home tonight," Rosa explained. Gina nodded. Later, she couldn't stop thinking about the way that her heart had fluttered when she saw Rosa sleeping on the couch the next morning. Gina grabbed herself a cup of coffee and tried to stop staring at the sleeping Rosa.

Gina offered Rosa a cup of tea when the detective woke up, but Rosa said no. "I better be on my way. Thanks, you know, for letting me stay last night."

Gina nodded, refraining from wrapping her arms around Rosa and perhaps kissing her. Rosa looked so good in her pajamas and with her messy hair. Gina didn't know how Rosa managed to pull that look off.

They hung out some more. They watched movies, played stupid games, and laughed together until their ribs got tough and their stomachs hurt.

A few weeks later, Gina received a text from none other than Rosa Diaz herself, containing an address and nothing else. Gina's heart skipped a beat and she quickly grabbed her coat and car keys.

It turned out that the address wasn't where Rosa lived; it was a small bar. Rosa was seated at the bar with a drink. Gina quickly hurried over, which caused Rosa to look up. "Hey," Rosa said with a smile.

"Hi. This place is awesome," Gina said, looking around.

They ended up staying at the bar quite late, but Rosa made sure that Gina got a cab when they left the place. "Text me when you get home," Rosa instructed.

"Aw, you really care, don't you, Rosie?" Gina murmured drunkenly. Rosa scowled and Gina snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, sorry," Gina muttered. "I know you don't do feelings or whatever."

Rosa's face softened and she awkwardly patted Gina arm. "Bye, Gina," Rosa said. The cab pulled away with Rosa wistfully staring after it.

Gina woke up the next morning, terribly hungover. She reached for her phone and opened her text chain with Rosa. Last night, after she had come home, Gina had texted Rosa a string of emojis. And then the next message contained a heart emoji. And then several more heart emojis.

Gina softly cursed under her breath. "No, no no, no," Gina muttered. Rosa had already seen them; there was nothing that Gina could do. What scared her even more was the fact that Rosa hadn't texted her back.

Gina threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall right before crashing to the floor. Gina rolled over and bed and pulled the covers over her head, effectively blocking out all of the sunlight streaming in through the window.

She woke up again in the middle of the day to someone pounding on her door. Gina wobbled out of bed and stumbled to her apartment door to open it.

It was Jake. He looked her up and down once. "God, Gina, you look terrible," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine; why are you here, Jake?" Gina asked. She winced at the sound of her own voice cracking.

"We're all worried about you, Gina," Jake explained. Gina frowned.

"Why?" she asked. Jake led Gina to her couch and they both sat down.

"You aren't answering anyone's calls or texts. You haven't tweeted anything or posted anything for _hours_ , Gina," Jake said with concern. Gina made an attempt to roll her eyes, but stopped once her head throbbed with pain. "Are you okay?"

Gina stood up and led Jake to her room. She pointed to the shattered phone on the floor, and Jake bent down to examine the fragments of the once cell phone. "Did you do this?" Jake asked.

Gina attempted to roll her eyes once again. "No, Jake, the Loch Ness monster broke into my apartment and threw my phone across the room," she said and sat down on her bed.

Jake stood up and left the broken phone on the floor. He sat down next to Gina. "What's going on with you?"

Gina sighed. "So much, Jake, so much. You would have no idea," she said wistfully.

"Does it have anything to do with Rosa?"

Jake's words nearly gave Gina whiplash. She choked on her own saliva and glanced at Jake.

"Don't worry, Gina. I won't say anything. I've got your back," he assured her.

"Fine. I― I might have… a thing for Rosa," Gina admitted. "And it might just be killing me," she added with a dramatic flourish.

"I know," Jake said. "I've seen the way you look at her. You really like her, don't you?" he asked.

Gina nodded. She was unsure of what to say or do, so she stared blankly at the wall ahead of her.

"I've seen the way _she_ looks at you too," Jake said, and Gina whipped her head upward.

"What?" she breathed.

"Rosa. Likes. You. Too." Jake rolled his eyes at her. "Anyways, I'm gonna go home now. Amy's waiting for me. I hope you can work things out with Rosa," he said and stood up. "My job here as your wing man is done, so I'd better be on my way, before Amy tries to make lunch for us!"

Once Jake left, Gina grabbed her keys off of her bedside table. She didn't bother to grab her coat and rushed out to her car.

Fear and disappointment rushed through her body when she realized that she didn't know where Rosa lived. Instead, Gina headed to the bar from last night, relieved to see the same bartender working.

Fifteen minutes later, Gina had completed some hard interrogation and held a post-it note triumphantly in her hand. It contained Rosa's address, and it had not been easy to acquire.

Within half an hour, Gina was nervously standing outside of Rosa's apartment door. She suddenly felt extremely self conscious and thought about how she should have picked up flowers or something if she was about to confess her love to Rosa.

Gina knocked on the door softly and hoped that Rosa was home. She stood there for a minute before Rosa opened the door.

"Gina. What… are you doing here?" Rosa asked. Her lips nearly curled upward into a smile before she looked Gina up and down once. "You look… not terrible, but you look terrible. No offense."

Gina pushed past her. "None taken. I went through hell to get here, Diaz, so you better hear me out."

"Are you mad at me or something?" Rosa asked.

Gina blinked. "No, why?"

"You… you don't call me Diaz unless you're mad at me," Rosa said.

"I'm really hungover right now," Gina said. "Sorry about that. But hey, your place is really nice."

"Thanks," Rosa said, pushing the door close. "Make yourself at home."

And those four words were all that it took for Gina to imagine having a future there, in that apartment, with Rosa Diaz. She took it all in slowly before turning back to Rosa.

"We need to talk," Gina said.

Rosa frowned. "Those words aren't always good news," she commented.

"I'm hoping that they will be good news," Gina said. "If this goes okay."

"What do you mean? Are you gonna bejewel my apartment or something?"

Gina snorted. "Maybe. I wish. Can we sit down?"

Rosa led her to the couch and Gina hesitantly sat down. Rosa took a seat beside her and looked at Gina, who cleared her throat and fidgeted with her bracelet. Gina bit her lip, and the two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Rosa spoke up.

"You need an aspirin?" she asked. Gina nodded, and Rosa got up.

She returned a few minutes later holding an aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks," Gina said.

Another few minutes passed before Gina decided to say something. "Did you― did you read the text I sent you last night?" she asked almost fearfully.

"Yeah. It was cute," Rosa said.

"What?"

"It was cute," Rosa repeated, as if there was nothing else to it.

That gave Gina more courage. "I like you, Rosa."

Rosa didn't blink. "I like you too."

"No, you don't get it. I like you… more than a friend, Rosa," Gina told her.

Rosa's eyes sparkled. "Like… best friends?"

"No!" Gina wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Rosa laughed. "I'm kidding, Gina. I like you, like, _like_ like you."

"You just used the word 'like' way too much for my taste, so maybe this won't work out," Gina said. She didn't catch what Rosa said next because Rosa was suddenly extremely close to her.

And then she was kissing her softly.

Rosa pulled away after a few seconds. "I like you like _that,"_ she said.

"Oh," is all that Gina could manage to say at that moment. She took a deep breath. "I like you like that too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *youtuber voice* i hope that you ENJOYED this fic!! please comment, leave kudos, and give me validation!! links down below!! peace OUT!
> 
>  
> 
> i was lying there's no links down below srry but if you wanna follow my tumblr it's @darkrosemind


End file.
